


The Attic

by postlux



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Weasley - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postlux/pseuds/postlux
Summary: Amelia, the best friend of Fred and George, has an unexpected run in with her best friends older brother Charlie in the attic.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Attic

"Freddie we are _not_ looking at our old school photos."

"Come on Melia, it'll be fun!" Fred replied, his smirk growing larger.

"Yeah, super fun _Melia_." George butted in. 

A light blush crept onto Fred's cheeks at George's emphasis on his nickname for me. They turned to each other with knowing smirks. Nothing good was going to come out of whatever they said next.

"Too scared I'll see what you casted on the back of Fred's photo eh?" George laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'll have you know-"

"Was it a love spell? Oh wait! I bet it was 'Amelia and Fred' written in a heart!" He laughed.

"George stop." Fred replied, rolling his eyes as his cheeks remained their red hue.

"No George, keep it going. We'll see just how well you sleep tonight." I responded.

"Sleep? I doubt I'll get any with you sharing Fred's bed next to me." 

"That's it I'll--"

" _And_ we're going!" Fred jumped up, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

"Remember kids, always use a con-" 

Fred slammed the door behind him. He casted a quick glance at me, "Ignore him Melia. He's just trying to take the piss."

He led up the stairs, his grip still loosely on the wrist. I looked at all the family portraits on the wall as we climbed higher and higher in the burrow. All the Weasleys smiling and laughing in each one. My eyes lingered on one of Charlie Weasleys last day at Hogwarts. His eyes crinkled as he had his arms around two other Gryffindor boys. It took extra effort for me to turn away from his captivating features.

"It's okay Freddie. I know he's just trying to get under our skin." I responded, the incident already forgotten. 

George loved to make constant jokes about how close Fred and I are. Despite being best friends with both of the twins, Fred and I quickly bonded as first years. I met the boys on the platform. My mom, a muggle, was struggling to figure out how to get me onto nine and three quarters. Molly noticed her while the twins noticed me. The Weasleys came to both of our aid that day. We chatted the entire way to Hogwarts and have been friends ever since. Despite looking identical, down to the freckle, Fred had a softer approach that allowed me to open up. Without him I'd probably never had made friends or start to come out of my shell. We're in our final year and closer than ever.

I jolted back into the moment when Fred unlocked and pulled me through the attic door. I glanced around the room. There was furniture draped under blankets, an older clock in the corner, and trunks of all shapes and colors spread out. Fred was assessing each trunk. He ventured further into the room.

"Over here! I found it!" 

The trunk was a burgundy red faded with patches on the top. Fred went to open it but the top wouldn't move. He tried a few more times but the lock only jingled in response.

"You wouldn't happen to have our wand on you would you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sorry," I cringed slightly. Knowing that I should keep my wand on me, a wizards greatest form of protection, but I have an awful habit of forgetting. 

"No worries. I'll run downstairs and look for the key. I'll be right back," Fred said as he went towards the door, "Promise!"

As he turned out the door he closed it, on habit, where it clicked shut. 

"Oh god."

I ran towards the door, trying to open it. The knob turned towards the right, not turning all the way.

"Fred?" I asked loudly, trying the knob again and again.

"Freddie?" I called again, still not getting a response.

A sigh escaped me as I paced around the room. Fred said he'd be right back. I looked around again at all the stuff, trying to stay busy until Fred returned. My gaze kept returning to the family clock, each time the hands ticking further and further. I eventually got up and started walking around the maze of stuff. My fingers skimmed an old coat when the door creaked open.

I started to walk back towards the door, my view blocked by a stack of luggage. "Freddie! Finally you're-"

"Not Freddie," a smirking Charlie responded, right as I turned straight into his chest. 

I felt his strong hands grip my upper arms, slightly slightly down as he leaned in, his mouth near my ear.

"Now what are you doing up in the attic Amelia? The boys torturing you again?"

I felt my hair stand on end, his voice sending chills down my spine.

I struggled to get my words out, his scent overpowering me, "Charlie... you're home."

"For the weekend," he pulled away slightly, gazing down at me, "Have my annual meetings with the ministry."

"Oh," I blandly responded. Hyper aware of his hands still on my arms.

"You've grown up Mil," his gaze spreading from my head to my toes, "Definitely not the girl I last saw a few years ago."

My toes curled under the weight of his stare. I didn't know what to stay back to him. Was his tone... approving?

"Beautiful," he murmured, finally letting go of my arms to take a few steps back. Finger tips grazing his lips, his gaze never me. His eyes would dip down to my body and back again.

"It's good to see you." I said, attempting to cut the tension. 

My body was growing warm under his stare, my cheeks slightly heating.

"Miss me Mils?" He smirked dropping his fingers from his lips. He twirled his ring around his finger.

My cheeks flared. I took a step back, bumping into a stack of trunks behind me.

"Of course, I miss all you Weasleys."

Charlie took a step towards me, hand still moving his ring.

"All of us hm? What about just me? How much did you miss only me?"

My throat went dry. I struggled to swallow. I fiddled with the bottom of my jumper. 

"Well it's been years Charlie... " I trailed off, hoping my silence would answer his question.

Charlie hummed in response. He gaze remained on my face as he moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"It's amazing what changes in the course of a few years."

His finger trailed to the side of my neck.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, my breathing quickening.

"How old are you now Millie?" His past nicknames for me slipping out.

"Eighteen." 

His fingers remained on the side of my neck, slowly curving towards the back. I felt frozen under his touch.

"I always thought you were cute Millie, but now... " His grip loosely circled around my throat, tilting my head up, "You've matured. Look at how stunning you are, look at your body."

I couldn't tare my eyes from his as he grabbed my hips and sat me on the trunks.

I've always had a crush on Charlie. He was always handsome and time had been good to him. He had a slight stubble and a deep dimple in his right cheek. His eyes were a blazing blue, pinning me to my spot. His grip tightened a bit.

"What do you think? Still find me 'handsome'?" He grinned, referencing to my childhood when the boys slipped me veritaserum and it kicked in right as Charlie walked through the door. 

My cheeks fully flamed, "I- "

"And don't lie Millie, I know you used to have a crush on me."

I swallowed, attempting to buy time, "I've always liked you Charlie."

He leaned in, brushing his lips against my ear, "I know."

I could tell he was smirking without having to see him. He slid my legs apart to come stand in between them. Our bodies were centimeters apart, I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Fulfilling your fantasies I'd imagine." 

His lips brushed over my neck a few times before he firmly pressed a kiss into my throat. It all felt so much. His hand around my throat, his lips, the fabric of his jeans against my thighs. My shorts slide further up my legs as I grabbed his arms. 

"This isn't- we shouldn't- "

Charlies response was to press our bodies firmly together, high grip tight against my throat.

"If you don't want me to Amelia I will stop right now. Do you want me to stop?" He said firmly.

No. I've wanted this for so long. Despite my budding crush on Fred, I've pined after Charlie for years. Caught up here, in secret, our bodies pressed against each other... I couldn't fathom the thought of him walking away. I was on fire for him.

I shook my head no, begging him with my eyes to continue. Charlie got the message. He pressed his lips gently against the corner of mine. He pulled back, searching my gaze for any sense of hesitancy. Seeing none, he finally, _finally_ , kissed me. His pressed his lips against mine again and again until his tongue swiped across my lips. My lips opened in surprise as he he began to explore my mouth. My grip tightened in the front of his shirt, bringing him as close to me as possible.

As Charlie kissed me I couldn't get over how long I've dreamed about this, fantasied about this. Charlie had no idea how right he was when he guessed that.

"Charlie, please" I gasped between kisses, "more."

With full permission Charlie didn't hold back. Mouth moved between my lips to my throat, leaving deep purple marks in his wake. His hands began at my waist to where he moved to my breasts. He gave me a slight squeeze, causing my back to arch into him. Our pelvis' finally met. Charlie was hard in his jeans, grabbing my hips to press us harder together. I felt so overwhelmed. No man had ever touched me this way, no man had ever kissed me this way.

Charlie's hands slid under my shirt and worked their way towards my breasts.

"No bra Mills? Now I know you knew'd I'd be home."

My cheeks flared. His fingers pulled my nipples taunt, cupping me again to create friction. 

" _Oh_ ," I gasped.

"How does that feel Millie? Me touching you... I could touch you more if you want."

My body flamed, "Please."

Charlie gripped the edge of my leggings, dragging them down as he went back to my neck.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this?" He asked.

I shook my head no, not able to make the words come out of my mouth.

"How?" His gaze connected to mine as he slide my leggings and underwear off of my feet, "You are absolutely breathtaking Amelia."

I felt my entire body flush. Any trace of shyness, worry, or fear dissipated at his words. Charlie made me feel wanted and beautiful. He made me feel seen.

I pulled him up to me for another kiss. Charlie rubbed my cheek, connecting our gazes.

"Let me make you feel good Millie."

I answered him by pulling off my sweater. Completely naked to him he gaze explore my entirety. Right when I was starting to feel shy Charlie pulled his shirt off, kicking off his shoes and jeans in the process. Left in just his underwear he dropped to his eyes, level with my sex. His hands spread me apart, gripping my inner thighs. I felt my breathing go uneven as he gave me one last look before his tongue swiped over my clit.

One hand grabbed the trunk while the other gripped into his hair, "Merlin, Charlie... don't stop."

This only encouraged Charlie. He tongue swiped over me again and again while he used one finger to push into me.

My vision began to blur at just how _good_ this felt. I didn't know sex was, or could be, like this. I never wanted this feeling to end.

"You're so wet Millie... I'm going to add another finger."

Charlie added another feeling, stretching me further. Merlin, touching myself had never felt this good. The combination of Charlies tongue mixed with his fingers was pushing me over the edge.

"Charlie, I'm going to- " I felt myself tighten around his fingers. He kept licking my clit, pushing me through my orgasm. As he withdrew his fingers I took a deep breath.

Charlie sucked his fingers, standing up. He gave me a wink as he met my gaze, "You taste so good Millie."

My gaze widened a bit as he pushed his underwear down his legs.

"I can't wait to feel you around me, so wet and tight... begging for my cock."

My body started to burn all over again. I needed all of him and then some more. I leaned up to kiss him as he aligned himself up to me.

"This might hurt a little," He whispered.

"It's okay Charlie. I want you." 

I gripped his arm as he began to push into me. I felt him enter me as he began to stretch me.

"Fuck. You're so tight Millie. You feel amazing."

Charlie pressed his lips to my neck, sucking on my sensitive skin as he filled me to the brim. I felt a slight pinch, a small burn, and then... euphoria.

"Oh! _Oh!_ Yes, please, please."

"Is that good?" Charlie asked, his breath hot on my skin. He continued to pump in and out, going harder and harder each time. 

"Don't stop Charlie, please."

Charlie pushed harder, connecting our lips as he raced his release.

"Fuck," I heard him whisper under his breath as he leaned away to watch where we were connected. His breathing deepened and I could tell he was getting closer.

I ran my hands up his chest as I pressed a few kisses against his throat.

"Millie I'm going to cum." He pumped faster, "Are you? Can I?" 

"Yes, yes, I have the protective charm."

He grunted. The sound of our skin meeting and heavy breaths filling the attic. Charlie reached down, lightly rubbing my clit. I felt myself clench around him. Our breathing grew faster as we we both reached our release. Charlie collapsed slightly into me, pressing a final kiss to my neck. He pulled over of me, grabbing my cheek to meet his lips to mine.

We began to collect ourselves, pulling on our pieces of clothing while stealing kisses.

"What are you doing up in the attic anyways" He asked, slipping on his final shoe.

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. Charlie smirked in response.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." 

He helped me off the trunk, giving me another peck, "You really are so beautiful Millie."

Even after our intimate moment, I couldn't help the light blush that settled on my cheeks. 

I pulled on my shoes and right as I stood up I heard the steps to the attic creak.

"Melia! I found the- Charlie! You're home!" Fred said, hopefully not noticing a thing. "What are you doing up here with Melia?" 

Charlie and I shared a look, a giggle on my lips and a smirk on his.


End file.
